


Runaways

by Verkaiking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verkaiking/pseuds/Verkaiking
Summary: For Day 4 of OQ Happy Endings Week (Pre-Curse - Regina went into the tavern)





	Runaways

“Run away with me.”

The words come as quiet as the night, so low she fears the wind might blow them away. She’s been fearing the wind will blow  _ everything _ away since she walked into that tavern ten months ago.

“Where would we go?” she asks, and feels Robin’s form shifting in the darkness, turning on his side to face her, one hand running delicate caresses down the valley between her breasts.

“Anywhere,” he whispers. “Everywhere.”

They’ve been over this many times before. He’ll ask her to go, and then Regina will point out the many obvious flaws in his plan, and they’ll lull each other to sleep with kisses and the bittersweet knowledge that this is all they have.

He seems determined to convince her today, though.

“I’ve bought passage on a ship in the harbor,” he says. “Trustworthy crew, they’d get us out fast, we could go to another realm, and I could spend the rest of my days doing this...”

His lips get lost on her skin, trailing down her neck and over her breasts, sucking at her nipples in the way she loves so much while his hand kneads at the other swell, the double stimulation warming her from the inside out. It’s like her very flesh is on fire, craving the soothing, refreshing touch of his hand, the calming timbre of his voice, and those little gasps he lets out when he finally finds home inside her and the pleasure overwhelms him.

“We could do it,” he insists, kissing up her stomach now, little tiny smooches that tickle. “We could be happy far away from here.”

“What about your men?” she asks, her voice breathier than she’d meant it to be, but it’s hard to keep a firm tone when he’s—oohhh—kissing her neck like that and—mmm—nipping at her chin just so.

“They could meet us there after a time,” he replies, and it bugs her that he doesn’t sound as affected as she is, so she pushes at him, until his back is flat on the bed and she’s straddling him, bare legs feeling the warmth of his skin when she settles them on either side of his body, his torso solid and gorgeous, bathed in moonlight for her perusal.

Her hands grasp his, holding them on either side of his head as she leans in close, her long curls curtaining them from the outside world.

“Leopold would kill us,” she reminds him. And he’s getting ready to protest, so she smirks, circles her core just over his cock.

“We’d be—fuck—we’d be long gone by the time he returns,” he counters, and there’s that hoarse voice she loves so much, the one that tells her just how much he wants her.

His cock is hardening under the steady roll of her hips, his words slurring as he becomes more and more desperate for her, and Regina feels a little lick of satisfaction slither through her at the result of her antics.

Her hand moves to grasp him, pumping slowly as she breathes out, “He’d hunt us down.”

Robin’s too busy moaning to reply, his own hands rising in a caress up her arms until he can grasp her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples as he stares up at her. It always gets her, the way he looks at her, like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever had, like he never wants to let her go.

His hips are bucking up now, meeting the steady pumping of her hand as she picks up speed, applies more pressure.

And then he’s on her, flipping their positions until he’s hovering above her, kneeling awkwardly between her parted legs.

“He could chase us to the ends of the earth, Regina,” he says. “He’d never find us.”

His words are sealed with a series of kisses down her neck, and then Regina is heaving, pushing him again until she’s back on top, planting her weight more firmly above him this time.

She doesn’t speak, kisses him wildly instead, rocking her hips against his and feeling how he hardens. He’s panting, hands grasping her thighs in an effort to guide her into a quicker pace. Regina refuses.

She’s wet again already, wants to feel him and enjoy every inch of him as it plunges inside her, claiming her, taking her away from a king who believes her to be his property. Leopold has her trapped here, owns her silks and her gowns, the food she eats, the wine she drinks, he even owns her body sometimes, but he does not own this. He does not own Robin, or his heart, does not own the loud moans, the breathy whimpers Regina lets out when he fucks her.

And most importantly, Leopold does not own her heart.

A heart that’s been shattered to pieces by life over and over again, a heart that has been mended with Robin’s soft words and gentle touches, with his strong arms wrapped around her and offering hope when the entire world seems to be crumbling at her feet.

She does move faster now. Not too much, but enough to have him rasping her name, fingers digging hard into her thighs as his hips buck desperately against her, begging for more contact, and she chooses to grant it.

She’s been choosing everything since she met him at that tavern. She’d chosen to kiss him that night, chosen to let him into her bed two weeks later, chosen to cry out his name as she came, chooses still to sneak him into her chambers when the king is away, and when he’s home, she chooses to escape her confinement and climb down the castle walls, chooses to run into town and find him at that tavern again, ready with a pint and a smile just for her.

She chooses to let him ravage her in hidden alleys in the night, chooses now to lift the bedsheet that keeps getting in the way and find his erection with nimble fingers, chooses to scoot down his body until she can lean in and lick the tip just so.

Robin moans louder than before, lets out a low  _ Fuck, yes _ that has heat spreading through her, and then he’s begging her to stop, to  _ Please, come here _ as he gasps for breath.

It strikes her as odd that he’d interrupt her, but then it turns out he’s not interrupting her at all, merely readjusting her naked form so that she’s spread out on top of him, her breasts pressing into his navel as he helps her settle her legs on either side of his head, his tongue immediately seeking out her entrance.

“Oh!” she whimpers, a loud  _ Mmmm _ breaking out of her when she realizes what he’s doing, and then he’s squirming beneath her and she smirks, finding him again and running her tongue up his shaft.

His moan vibrates against her core, adding the slightest little rumble to his steady licks, and she loves it, loves feeling how much he wants her, and is intent to return the favor.

Her lips wrap around the head of his cock, sucking a bit before she takes in more and more of him, until he’s letting out a “Fuck, Regina!” and doubling his efforts between her legs, his tongue moving faster, firmer, wetter against the sensitive little bundle, pleasure shooting outward and through every inch of her.

He’s warm and solid in her mouth, pulsing with need as she licks around his shaft, her hands roaming his thighs. He’s sucking at her, the sensation nothing short of incredible as she rocks back against his waiting mouth, feels his tongue enter her, and then his finger is replacing it, pushing into her slowly, his reverent  _ So beautiful _ somewhat at odds with the debauchery of this moment, but still welcome.

He adds another finger, pushing in slow and deep until he hits that spot inside her, and Regina buckles under the delicious jolt of pleasure, sucks at him harder, her mouth wet around his tip as her hand pumps his shaft in quick succession, adding just enough pressure to have him  _ Mmm _ ing again into her clit, fingers now leaving her so he can lick and lick and lick, the murmurs of “Want you so much,” and “Can’t get enough—fuck—never enough”.

She’s so focused on feeling him now, on surrendering to the unbelievable feeling of his mouth and his fingers bringing her to the brink, that she forgets her task, his cock bobbing against his thigh as she arches her back and lets out a whimper of “Oh, yeeeeessss, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Sitting up, she’s almost bouncing on his face now, knees digging into the mattress as she rides his tongue, that lovely, tingling sensation blooming inside her until she’s all but begging him to just take her already.

He moves away from under her, pushes her forward just slightly, a little awkwardly, until he can kneel behind her and hold her to him, one hand on her hip and the other ghosting over her stomach and down until he can reach her clit from this new position, rubbing in quick little circles that build her arousal back up in seconds.

He’s almost glued to her, so close that the backs of her thighs are no longer tense and upright on the bed, but rather resting against him, the heat of his skin seeping through as the tip of his cock teases at her entrance. It’s then that she notices the hand he had on her hip is now between them, positioning him just right, until she sinks back into him and lets out her loudest moan as he fills her.

Her hand grasps his thigh just behind her, and he’s rubbing at her clit still, faster and faster, spreading the wetness around, creating sweet, slick friction as she gasps and lets her head loll back, his lips immediately attacking her neck.

“Run with me—” he starts, cut off by a hoarse expletive she can’t quite make out.

She doesn’t answer, but her hips circle faster to meet his thrusts, and the motion has those incredibly talented fingers of his settling just right, sending more of those tingling currents through her body.

He’s thrusting, filling her over and over again, muttering things into her skin amidst wet, open-mouthed kisses. The hand not working over her sex is now on her breasts, kneading firmly and pushing her back so he can be closer, sweat building as their skin presses and slides together with the force of their movements. She’s out of breath, her eyes are closed, and she’s so ready to come. So close.

“Let’s be free together, Regina,” he rasps then, and it unravels her, has her coming and crying out her pleasure as waves and waves of pure bliss spread through her, her body falling back against his as he thrusts right through her orgasm. His thumbs rub her nipples a little harder, the hand on her clit moving to her thigh and holding her there for a few more amazing seconds until he’s coming inside her, hips bucking erratically as he gasps loudly and falls over the edge right along with her.

She’s breathless, boneless, slumped back against him as they both breathe and settle. His hand massages her breasts still, the other moving back down between her legs to rub pleasantly at her, not touching the most sensitive part, but rather feeling the softness, the wetness there.

He places an affectionate kiss on her neck, and they both fall back into the bed, shrouded still by the cover of night. Robin settles behind her, wrapping his arm around her and cuddling in close, his lips dotting little kisses over her shoulder.

“Okay,” she says, so quiet she’s not sure he’s heard her until he tenses, coaxing her to roll over and face him.

“Did you just... are—are you sure?” he asks, and it makes her smile.

She nods, leaning in to kiss him before she confirms, “I am.”

Surprisingly, he moves away from her, and she frowns as she watches him extend an arm to grab his knapsack from the floor, rummaging through its contents until he pulls out something that glitters in the moonlight, a small diamond wrapped in the purest silver band that Regina just knows will fit her finger perfectly.

“I wanted to wait until you were certain before I did this,” he starts, looking a tad bit sheepish. And it’s not romantic at all, not with them naked and sweaty and her thighs still dripping with his come, but he’s giving his heart to her, and it’s perfect.

“Are you ready for a new adventure, Regina?” he asks, offering the ring to her. And maybe it’s the romantic glow of the moonlight, or the orgasm-addled state of her brain, or maybe it’s the fact that she’s just as head over heels in love with this man as he is with her, but as she looks at him, at the modest, beautiful offering in his hand, she feels all her fears melting away, replaced by a thirst for life she’s never quite felt before, and so it’s no trouble for her to say the word, her heart pounding ecstatically the whole time.

“Yes.”


End file.
